Nothing left to lose
by TIGERLILYWULF
Summary: just read it


Nothing Left to Lose.  
  
This is gonna be my first songfic I'll try my best.. (says with my best English accent) And oh yeah the song in this fan fic is By: the Cranberries-- Daffodil Lament. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ --Holding on that's what I do--  
  
Duo sat alone looking out the window from his room in Kat's safe house. It had been a month since a battle occurred and there services were not needed. It seemed whatever Relena had said made people think that wars were meaningless and mobile suits were no longer needed and the pilots of the gundams were out of jobs. Duo sighed, 'It's been a month *sigh* and I still haven't confessed to Heero I liked him' 'I wonder what would happen if I told him that... he would probably hit me and walk off' Duo sighed again. 'Oh Heero.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` --Since I met you-- ^A month later^  
  
Heero walked up to the safe house and wondered if he had any missions. He opened the door and walked up to his room to find Duo lying on "his" bed. Heero glared at him, "BAKA!" Duo woke up and looked in Heero's direction to find a very angry Heero.  
  
--And it won't be long, would you notice--  
  
'Oh shit.' Duo got up, walked over to his bed, crawled over to his pillow, stretched out, and fell asleep. Heero snorted then walked over to his desktop, clicked it on, and checked his mail. *Mail* blinked on his screen. So he sat down and checked it.  
  
--If I left you--  
  
The message Heading: Mission maybe. 'What's that suppose to mean?' So he opened the message to find it was from Duo. 'Baka.' He decided to read it though.  
  
--Cause you're not the one--  
  
Dear Heero Yuy,  
  
Sorry if I made you think you had a mission I just need to get this out... Ever since I met you it was love at first sight... and staying with you made me the happiest guy on earth... You're probably gonna hit me or say Omae o korusu. But I don't care as long as I can see you. Heero... I know you're probably thinking what the hell I was doing sleeping in your bed... I'll tell you why I was there- I was so sleepy that I didn't make it to my bed... you know coming out of the bathroom your bed is the closest so I crashed there.  
  
*sigh* To tell you the truth I like you Heero....  
  
Duo Maxwell  
  
P.s. I would like to be your god of death. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ --You're not the one--  
  
Heero looked at the sleeping boy who was quietly snoring away. He smiled, 'He likes me even though I despise him.' He looked back at his laptop, smiled, and then turned it off. Then Heero turned to the sleeping boy and gently shook him. Duo woke up, rolled over, and looked into the coldest eyes he had ever seen.  
  
--All night long, I laid on my pillow--  
  
"Heero?" "You were snoring." "Oh how embarrassing." Heero looked at Duo then laughed. Duo looked at him wide-eyed, "You're laughing."  
  
--These things are wrong--  
  
Heero stopped laughing and looked at Duo, "Yes I was." "How weird." Heero got up and then sat on the bed next to Duo. Duo was surprised to find the guy he liked actually sitting next to him.  
  
--I can't sleep here--  
  
He looked at Heero, "Heero what did you think of my letter?" Heero leaned over and kissed Duo on the forehead. "I like you too Duo." Duo couldn't help himself so he jumped up and hugged Heero.  
  
--So lovely, so lovely--  
  
"Oh Hee-chan." Heero raised an eyebrow when he heard what Duo had said. "Ai shiteru Du-chan." Duo looked at him, "Heero you know I don't know Japanese."  
  
--I have decided to leave you forever--  
  
Heero smiled and thought, 'Good.' Duo poked at Heero, "Come on Hee-chan tell me what you said." Heero looked at Duo, "If I told you, you promise to keep this from the others." Duo smiled, "Sure." Heero smiled, "Ai shiteru is I love you."  
  
--I have decided to start things from here--  
  
Duo was so happy that he starting crying. "I didn't think you were capable of loving." Heero looked down at the floor, "I didn't think so either." Duo kissed Heero on the cheek, "Oh well koi..."  
  
--Thunder and lighting won't change--  
  
Heero glared at him, "I thought you didn't know..." Duo fell on the bed laughing. Heero grew kinda angry so he pounced on Duo.  
  
--What I'm feeling--  
  
Duo looked at him, "I knew what you said I just wanted to hear you say it again." Heero's look softened, "You're so unpredictable." Duo raised his eyebrow, "Why do you say that?" Heero leaned down and kissed him on the lips. --And the daffodils look lovely today--  
  
After a second Heero pulled back. "Now you're the unpredictable one." Heero smiled and that made Duo smile too. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ --Oh in your eyes I can see the disguise-- ^A Fateful mission^  
  
Heero woke up to the sound of his laptop beeping. 'Mail?' Heero got up, opened his laptop, and clicked onto the mail box. The message popped up and said he had a mission. 'A mission yes.' Heero closed his laptop, got his clothes, put them on, and walked over to the door.  
  
--Oh in your eyes I can see the disguise--  
  
But he stopped, turned around, walked back to Duo's bed and kissed him. 'I figure if I kiss him I'll be ok.' He stood up and walked out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Duo woke up to find the bed empty. 'He's on a mission.' *yawn* Duo sat up and walked over to the bathroom, but before he got there Heero's laptop starting beeping.  
  
--Has anyone seen lighting--  
  
So Duo hopped over to it, sat down, and opened the laptop. Heero's image popped up onto the screen. "Hey Heero." "Duo I have some bad news." Duo smiled disappeared, "Bad news." "Yeah."  
  
--Has anyone looked lovely--  
  
"What is it Heero." "I'm not gonna be able to be with you anymore." Duo got wide-eyed, "Why not!" "I've found someone Duo." "No! Heero...." Duo started to cry.  
  
--And the daffodils looked lovely lovely today--  
  
"I'm sorry." Were Heero's words before the screen went black. Duo stood up, ran out of the safe house, and ran out onto the woods where the safe house was located. Duo stopped wiped the tears from his eyes and shouted, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME HEERO!!!!!!" Duo started crying then fell to his knees, "Why Heero.... I loved you."  
  
--Looked lovely-- 


End file.
